SIEMPRE ESTARE AHI
by Roxas Shadow Strife Leonhart
Summary: Se trata de una pequeña carta que Natsu le escribe a Lucy sobre lo que piensa de ella y lo que quiere decirle pero no se atreve a hacerlo


**SIEMPRE ESTARE AHI **

**.  
><strong>

**ACLARACIONES :**

Pues esto se me vino a la mente después ver de nuevo Fairy Tail, y aunque hay muchas parejas las cuales me gustan, esta vez le toco a Natsu y Lucy ^^, espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia aunque más bien solo es lo que siente natsu hacia Lucy pero igual XD espero que les agrade y no olviden que este fic es solo para pasar el rato, y hacer algo divertido y claro que las fans que les agrade leer este tipo de cosas pues les conmueva un poco.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores así que no lo olviden =P

Pareja principal: Natsu x Lucy Personajes de: Fairy Tail

.

**By: Roxas Shadow Strife**

**.  
><strong>

Lucy

"Desde el día que te conocí aquel dia en Hargeon fue muy extraño, no comprendía porque estabas ante esa multitud de chicas quien rodeaban a ese extraño sujeto, cuando me me invitaste de agradecimiento a Happy y a mí a comer me alegre mucho, fuiste nuestra salvadora, aunque hayas mostrado una cara de extrañeza cuando mencionamos que buscábamos a Igneel y te dijimos que era un dragón de verdad, no te burlaste ni nos creíste locos, solamente hiciste ver que no podía estar aquí, pero cuando paso lo de ese falso salamander, me emociono saber que querías entrar a Fairy Tail; al mejor gremio de todos ^^.

.

Aun sigo sin entender porque quisiste acompañarme cuando fui a buscar a Macao, aunque me apoyaste pese a que no querías estar en esa situación con el que creíamos era un Mono pervertido me alegro mucho que estuvieses ahí, sin ti no hubiésemos podido traer de vuelta a Macao, me hiciste ver que eras una persona en quien se podía confiar, tal vez esa fue la razón por que quise que formáramos equipo, aunque te necesitábamos en aquella misión para obtener aquel libro, me sentía a gusto a tu lado, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que me gusta entrar a tu casa sin tu permiso n-n¡

.

Fueron tantas misiones juntos que jamás olvidare que me hacían sentir vivo, y saber que había encontrado a una chica especial como tu fue muy emocionante, y quería proteger aquella amistad, mas cuando me entere que ese tal phantom te había secuestrado, la sangre me hervía de coraje, como podría perdonar a alguien que aparte de lastimar a los demás del gremio y al abuelo se atrevían a llevarte lejos de nosotros.. de mi, eso jamás lo perdonaría, aunque agradezco que a pesar de nuestro ataque a ese gremio aquel sujeto haya dicho donde te tenían; tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo a ti, y cuando pude escuchar en ese instante como me llamabas cuando estabas cayendo de esa gran altura, mi corazón se acelero a mil, tenía que llegar a ti a como fuera, a alcanzarte antes de que fuera tarde por esa misma razón corrí como desesperado, y cuando te sentí caer en mis brazos me sentí aliviado aunque el golpe que me di contra aquella pared doliera, no se compararía con el dolor de perder a alguien como tú.

.

No quería incluso ver esas lagrimas que derramaban tus ojos al saber que te sentías culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo al gremio, porque creías que era tu culpa que todos estuviéramos heridos, nosotros peleamos para defender a nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia y sobre todo también peleábamos por ti porque eres parte de ella, por esa misma razón todos nos esforzamos, para proteger Fairy Tail y a ti, fue cuando después de mi pelea contra esos tipos de phantom y al trabajo de Erza que después nos enteramos que te tenían capturada no pude evitar en sentirme inútil, si no fuese por Erza que me dijo aquellas palabras hubiese seguido como un tonto sin hacer nada, fue cuando pude localizarte por tu olor, si tu singular olor tan fresco que ahora se encontraba combinado con aquellas heridas que te propiciaron, que ese idiota te hizo, cuando te vi que ese maldito de Gajeel te había golpeado me encendí, como es que te hizo eso, mas aun me odie por no haberlo impedido, y aun así tratabas de moverte aun con esas heridas me ayudaste y fue gracias a ti y a tu espíritu celestial, logramos derrotar a Gajeel, solo me diste una de tus típicas sonrisas de agradecimiento al igual que a todo el gremio, nunca dijiste nada de tus heridas.

.

Cuando me entere que te marchabas me sentí solo..., no dijiste palabra alguna de adonde ibas, si no fuese porque abrí una de las cartas que le enviaste a tu madre, tal vez nunca hayamos pensado Erza Gray y happy que fuiste a tu casa, llore de felicidad al saber que no nos abandonabas, y más sorpresa me entere cuando supimos que eras toda una princesa de verdad, aunque siempre te ha gustado ganarte las cosas por ti misma me hace ver que no eres de esas típicas chicas que he conocido, que solo buscan quien pueda darles algo a cambio. Así como tu darías la vida por tus guardianes celestiales y tus amigos, yo también la daría por ti y por todos los del gremio, aun a la mandona de Erza, siempre has tenido un buen corazón aun en las peores peleas contra los gremios oscuros nunca te has echado para atrás y has protegido a tus amigos, aun en contra de esa loca maga celestial que casi te mataba, y cuando te subiste a la barca en la cual no podía moverme... nunca pensé que me protegerías en aquel momento, enserio eres una persona muy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por tus amigos.

.

Aun no entiendo porque me dijiste esas cosas cuando estaba encerrado en esa chatarra de dragón artificial, fue lo que me dolió, pero saber que Gray también lo hacía quiere decir que te a de ver obligado a hacerlo, en fin, por eso cuando enfermaste quería que vieses el Árbol mágico, tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos siempre son y serán recuerdos maravillosos para mí.

.

Espero un día poder decirte esto y más en vez de solo escribirlo en esta carta que no creo poder enviar ya que es posible que no creas lo que he puesto, pero ojala algún día pueda decírtelo. Atentamente: Natsu Dragneel

.

.************************************

Lucy: Natsu apresurate o llegaremos tarde al tren

Natsu: ya voy lucy ^^

Happy: Lucy ^^

Lucy: Hola Happy, y natsu?

Happy: está escribiendo una carta para t...

Natsu: Happy ^^¡ -llegando a callarlo antes de que dijera algo mas

Lucy: he?

Natsu: siento la demora n.n¡ ya estas lista para el trabajo?

Lucy: claro que si ^^ vamos -decía con una sonrisa a sus dos amigos

Natsu: claro =D "siempre estaré ahí Lucy.. siempre a tu lado"

.

.

Se ve al grupo alejarse por el camino para llevar a cabo su misión, y asi conseguir el dinero para la renta de Lucy y algo para Happy y Natsu.

.

.

.

Bueno ojala les aya agradado un poco los pensamientos de Natsu hacia Lucy, igual solo fue un poco general la idea ya que no quería poner más allá de lo que al menos he considerado donde se notan aquellos sentimientos que tiene Natsu por Lucy ^^.


End file.
